


Mr. Money Bags

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert’s off to Manchester for a business deal and Aaron will never admit he’s feeling a little bit lonely. Texting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Money Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in (somewhat) happier times before Robert got married.

Yawning in the early morning sunrise, Aaron sleepily made his way over from the pub to the garage, wondering what on earth had possessed him to agree to do a cover shift at the garage before his own shift at the scrapyard.

Oh right, because he could always use the money. And maybe a bit because Robert was off to Manchester on an actual business trip for a whole week and wouldn’t be back until Monday and Aaron was getting sick of his mum bothering him. Aaron loved his mum, he really did but boy could she get on his nerves sometimes. Especially when she started on his love life or the apparent lack thereof. He was going to have to explain the concept of the “one night stands” she kept insisting on meeting, even if in reality those nights were spent shagging Robert at some hotel.

Sighing, Aaron trundled up to the garage and was met with a scowling Cain.

“Come on lad. If you want me to be back before noon, I’m gonna need to leave now.”

“Yeah yeah, hold your horses. I told Adam I might be in a bit late today.”

Cain tossed him the keys to the garage and climbed into the loaded tow truck, ready to go pick up a car in Leeds. Debbie was on vacation with Pete and the kids and so Aaron had agreed on helping out for a few hours.

He unlocked the doors and started on all the usual tasks to get ready for the day. Luckily he could still get into the routine of it, not having forgotten anything in the few months since he’d given up his job at the garage to start his own business with Adam.

An hour in and it seemed like it was going to be a quiet day. He was under the engine of a green Vauxhall, oil slowly dripping on his overalls when his phone beeped and the vibrations made his leg twitch. He swore when his knee bumped against the hard steel. He fumbled to take off his gloves and dug into his pocket for his phone, at the same time trying to soothe the ache in his kneecap. He hoped his mum wasn’t texting him again to ask him if he was coming for lunch because at this rate, he was tempted to skip it just to get away from her.

It was from Robert.

Miss me yet?

Aaron rolled his eyes and was contemplating a reply when a second text came in.

I’m sure missing you ;)

Aaron scoffed but inside he was a bit pleased. He didn’t want to admit it, but he missed the affections of a steady relationship.

His phone beeped again. This time it was his mum.

To ask him about lunch. Bloody hell, it wasn’t even 10am yet. That made up his mind. While he was texting back that he was gonna grab a sarnie at the caf, another text came in. He sent the text off and opened the latest one. An image from Robert?

He clicked the link to open it and hit his head on the underside of the engine in surprise. He recognized Robert’s naked body on a bed. Presumably on his hotel bed. Naked, except for his groin, covered in… money?

Aaron peered closer, his eyes still a bit unfocused from the bump. Yep, there were about two dozen pound bills covering Robert’s dick, though its shape was still obvious underneath it.

A giggle escaped and Aaron was really glad Cain hadn’t been around to hear it. He shook his head and pressed his speed dial. Robert answered immediately.

“So, you believe I’m missing you yet?”

“Only you would send me a dick pic and cover up the best part. With money.”

“Well, I didn’t want to be too recognizable in case someone saw it on your phone.” Aaron could hear the laughter in Robert’s voice.

“You’re covered in freckles. Everywhere. It’s pretty recognizable if you ask me.” He couldn’t help but tease him. Robert knew Aaron loved his freckles. He had told him so on several occasions, often while tracing a path between them with his tongue.

“Soooo, what are you wearing?”

“Oil covered blue overalls. I’m covering a shift at the garage, so no, I’m not having phone sex with you while I’m under a car.”

The flirting was gone immediately from Robert’s voice. “Anyone listening in on our call?”

“Nah, I’m on my own at the moment.”

Robert let out a hum. “Well, I’m not wearing anything at the moment.”

“Except a few hundred pounds?” Aaron asked teasingly.

Robert sighed. “To be fair, I cleaned up the money before I sent you the pic. I just thought it’d be a funny way to let you know the deal went well.”

“Really?” Aaron asked, genuinely interested. He might not know much about Robert’s business but he knew he’d been nervous about this deal and how important it was. “Congratulations.”

“So I was wondering… Since the deal went quicker than I thought and I’ve got this hotel room for the rest of the weekend… I was thinking you could join me in Manchester and we could celebrate together?”

“What? Chrissie couldn’t be bothered?” Aaron couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“I haven’t called her yet.” Robert’s voice sounded small. “I… when I got out of that meeting… I wanted to call you immediately to tell you.”

Aaron felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach. Why did he always have to put his foot in it?

“No, hey. I’d love to come over. Let me call Adam when I finish up here. I’ll tell him I’ve got a lead on a good deal and that I might be gone for a few days. I could do with a few days away from my mum, she’s doing my head in.”

“Yeah?” Robert still sounded unsure.

“Yeah. Gotta come count out that money, don’t I? Make sure you’re not spending it all on another ugly shirt.”

“Hey, my shirts are very expensive!”

“Doesn’t make them any less ugly though.” Aaron said with a smile.

It stayed silent for a few minutes.

“And maybe after we’re all shagged out, I could take you to dinner? If you bring your nice blue suit?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

THE END

 

The Instagram pic that inspired this thing ([x](https://instagram.com/p/rAnD_awWr0))


End file.
